SF: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki (Total Drama Island (2012)) – remake Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, w stylu "Szybkiej Fikcji". Reżyserowany przez studio JTV. Akcja toczy się na wyspie. 22 zawodników walczy o sto patoli...Kto wygra? Dowiesz się tylko czytająs SF:WTP! Opis Fabuły: Dwudziestu dwóch bardzo odmiennych szesnastolatków wyjeżdża na letni obóz. Na miejscu dowiadują się, że są zmuszeni wziąć udział w telewizyjnym reality show, prowadzonym przez gwiazdora telewizyjnego Chrisa McLean'a, w którym główną nagrodą jest sto tysięcy dolarów. Bohaterowie zostali podzieleni na dwa 11-osobowe zespoły Wrzeszczące Susły i Zabójcze Okonie, które będą ze sobą rywalizowały na jednej z kanadyjskich wysp w pełnych napięcia zawodach. Po zakończonych konkurencjach z przegranej drużyny będzie musiał odejść jeden członek, aż do wielkiego finału. Aby wygrać, każdy z uczestników musi wykazać się wielką odwagą i sprytem. Zawodnicy mogą dzielić się z widzami swoimi spostrzeżeniami, wspomnieniami i uwagami poprzez Pokój Zwierzeń, który tak naprawdę jest toaletą stojącą pomiędzy domkami uczestników. Konwencja serialu nawiązuje do głośnego reality show "Survivor" niestety mało znanego w Polsce (nie powstał nigdy krajowy odpowiednik). Miejsce Akcji: Zaniedbany, letni obóz Wawanakwa (czyt. Łałanakła), położony w Muskoka, gdzieś w Ontario - Kanada. Wersja polska Opracowanie i udźwiękowienie wersji polskiej: Studio Sonica Reżyseria: Piotr Kozłowski Dialogi polskie: * Joanna Kuryłko (odc. 1-5, 11, 17-18, 22-24), * Agnieszka Kudelska (odc. 6-7, 14-16), Dźwięk i montaż: Maciej Brzeziński Kierownictwo produkcji: Agnieszka Kudelska Udział wzięli: * Łukasz Talik – ** Chris McLean, ** Justin (odc. 1-26) * Beata Deskur – Gwen * Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko – ** Owen, ** Noah * Paweł Ciołkosz – Duncan * Dorota Furtak – Heather * Modest Ruciński – Trent * Klementyna Umer – Courtney * Monika Ambroziak – Leshawna * Magdalena Stużyńska – Sadie * Joanna Pach – Lindsay * Joanna Górniak – Izzy * Michał Głowacki – Cody * Piotr Kozłowski – ** Harold, * Katarzyna Łaska – Katie * Robert Kudelski – Geoff * Karolina Dryzner – Bridgette * Michał Maciejewski – DJ * Agnieszka Kudelska – Beth * Miłogost Reczek – Szef kuchni * Andrzej Deskur – Tyler * Marta Zygadło – Eva i inni Piosenkę śpiewał: Modest Ruciński Lektor: Miłogost Reczek Spis odcinków Opis Odcinków: *'Odcinek 1 -? '''Miejsce takie sobie cz.1 Pierwszy odcinek całego reality show. Można by rzecz, początek czegoś niezwykłego. Dla widzów jak i zawodników. Prowadzącym w show został Chris McLean, a jego pomocnikiem jest Chef Hatchet. Ale czym może być show bez zawodników? Zawodnicy przybyli na wyspę. Było ich dokładnie 22 osoby, całkiem różne osobowści od kryminalisty, do wieśniaka. Od pięknej blodynki do brzydkiego stwora z aparatem na mordzie. Zawodnicy zostali podzieleni na dwie ekipy. Zabójcze Okonie w których skład weszli: Courtney, Duncan, Izzy, Dj, Harold, Sadie i Katie, Bridgette, Beth, Ezekiel i Justin. A ich rywalami mają zostać Wrzeszczące Susły z Owenem, Lindsay, Gwen, Trentem, Tylerem, Heather, Codym, Evą, Leshawną, Geoffem oraz Noah. Zawodnicy dostali szanse poznania luksusów, które będa im towarzyszyć przez następne 8 tygodni. Następnie zawodnicy udają się na wymarzony obiad - w zasadzie na zwykłą breje..Zawodnicy marudzą, gdy wbija do nich Chris i oznajmia że czeka ich pierwsze wyzwanie. Tak kończą się emocje w I odcinku WTP. *'Odcinek 2''' - Miejsce takie sobie cz.2 Drugi odcinek dopiero co powstającego programu. Zawodników czeka już pierwsze wyzwanie na Wawanakwie. Musieli skoczyć z 310 metrowego klifu do jeziora. Na pozór zadanie wydawało się łatwe. Ale można by rzec, że to zadanie przerosło nie jednego zawodnika..310 metrów to może nie dużo, ale na nich na dole polowały krwiożercze rekiny ludojady i tylko czekały na potknięcie się zawodników. Ostatecznie większość zawodników skoczyła po za i Courtney z Okonii, oraz Lindsay z Susłów. Zadanie dzięki większej liczbie skoków wygrały Okonie, a zaraz czekała ich druga część zadania. Musieli przetransportować z Plaży do obozu kilka skrzynek z materiałami do kolejnego wyzwania i zmontować mini-basen. Ujawniły się już pierwsze mini-konflikty między Ezekiel i Justinem (Poszło o urode) czy Heather i Leshawna się zwyzywały Ostatecznie, zadanie wygrały Okonie, ale tylko dzięki pomocy Susłów, a w sumie Owena..Który wskoczył do basenu z wodą i oblał Chrisa. Na ceremonii odpadł nie kto inny jak Owen, który zawalił pierwsze zadanie. I tak upłynął drugi odcinek na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. *'Odcinek 3' - Wielkie Spanie Kolejny odcinek zmagań na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Tym razem Chris wyrwał zawodników ze snu ok. godziny 5. Kazał im się ubrać i czekał na nich przed domkami drużyn. Camersi pojawili się zmęczeni, nie wyspani...Jedynie chęć do życia wykazywała Heather..Los nie był łaskawy dla nich..Chris ogłosił że mają przebiec 20 km wzdłuż jeziora do stołówki. Chyba Susły mogły odetchnąć bo w ich szeregach już nie było Owena, który by wszystko spowolnił. Po długim oczekiwaniu Chrisa w stołówce, wszyscy się zjawili zdyszanii. Ostatni pojawił się Harold. Wtedy świetować zaczeły Susły..Ale nie długo, bo prowadzący wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia że bieg nie był punktowany. Jednym ulżyło, a drugich to wpieniło. Ale zaraz gdy Chef odsłonił szwedzki stół, potem nikt nie marudził. Wszyscy się posilili i gospodarze dopiero teraz oznajmili że czeka ich wyzwanie. Bezsenotlon! Wyzwanie ogółem trwało ponad 90h. Najdłużej wytrwała Eva z Gwen, a że obydwie pochodziły z drużyny Susłów wygrały zadanie, a Okonie czekała pierwsze ceremonia. Na ceremonii, mimo poświecenie na wyzwaniu przez Justina to on nie dostał pianki i udał się do Playa De Los Przegranos! *'Odcinek 4' - Awantura przy grze w zbijaka Już 12 dzień zmagań na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Zawodnicy zaczęli dzień tak jak zawsze w stołówce. Posilali się wszyscy. Załamane Okonie ostatnio przegraną z niewyspanymi Duncanem i Bridgette. W jadalni zjawiły się Evka i Gwen, drużyna wiwatoła na cześć zwycieżczyń. Nie mogli jednak długo się na cieszyć chwilą.. Bo wparował Chris i kazał zawodnikom za 10 minut zjawić się na sali gimnastycznej. Zadaniem kolejnym uczestników programu było wystawić po 5 zawodników do gry w zbijanego. Pierwsza runda była na korzyść Okonii, dzieki czemu Duncan mógł sobie spokojnie wypoczywać, a ster przejeła Courtney. Jednak kolejna runda okazała się już nie powodzeniem..A Heather kazała drużynie grać i ruszyła na poszukiwanie Lindsay. Podczas poszukiwań Susły stoczyły kolejny bój i znów wygrany, Susły prowadziły 2-1. Tymczasem Hedzia znalazł Lindsay z Tylerem w łazience (nie ważne co robili xD). Powracając Heather się zdenerwowała jeszcze bardziej bo Okonie wyrównały stan meczu, bo dowodził nimi już obudzony Duncan. Gwen zrobiła afere Heather i wybuchła wielka awantura. Mimo sporów w Susłach to jednak one wygrały trzecią runde i Okonie drugi raz z rzędu musiały się spotkać na ceremonii. Na ceremonii wyleciała Courtney, ponieważ za bardzo się rządziła. Tak dobiegł kolejny dzien na Wawanakwie. *'Odcinek 5 '- Niezbyt Sławni Kolejny czas i kolejne zadania. To już 5 odcinek Wyspy TP. Chris postanowił zrobić pobudkę około 6 tak by pamiętali że są w reality-show i mają się zachowywać tak jak on im zagra. Wszyscy zjawili się, z radością (dobra z kiepskim humorem). Kazał im się zjawić w Amfi-teatrze. Gdy już zawodnicy się tam zjawili, Chris powiedział że dzisiejszym zadaniem jest pokaz talentów i drużyny mają wybrać po 3 przedstawicieli do zadania, dostali tylko jeden warunek musi być to legalne. Cóż 8h na wyłowienie 3 talentów to chyba sporo czasu? Oj naprawdę tak..Susły nie tylko na pokazanie swoich możliwości, czas spożytkowały także na kłótniach. W susłach swoje talenty pokazali między innymi Trent, Heather, Geoff, Noah czy Tylerem. Mimo ciężkiego wyboru, padło na Heather, Trenta i Geoffa. ? Okone były jednogłośne i talenty mieli pokazać DJ, Harold oraz Bridgette. Umiejętności zawodników miał oceniać wielki talent a zarazem Chef Kuchni, swoim porażko-metrem. Jako pierwszy wystapił Trent i zaśpiewał piosenke o Gwen. Chef się wzruszył i przyznał Susłom 7pkt! Kolejna szansa pokazania talentu wykorzystał DJ który zatanczył ze wstążka i dostał 5 pkt. Następnie na scenie zjawił się Geoff, który udostępnił widzom swoje umiejętności jazdy na desce i dostał 8 pkt. Harold na forum udowodnił że jest znakomitym beat-boxerem i zyskał za to całe 9 pkt! Ostatnim przedstawicielem Susłów była Heather, zaprezentował swoje umiejetności baletowe i dostał 6 pkt. Można by rzec, że wszystko zależało od Bridgette, która weszła na rękach..Chef nie wytrzymał 20 minut i dał 3 punkty, dzięki czemu Susły świetowały swoje 3 zwycięstwo! Ceremonia się nie odbyła bo wyzwanie było z nagrodą. *'Odcinek 6' - Kiepskie 6 dzień zmagań na wyspie Totalnej Porażki (w rzeczywistości bez wyzwan przebywali już 18 dni na Wawanakwie). Chris jak codzień zbudził zawodników i czekał tym razem na nich przed domkami. Oznajmij im że czeka ich ciężkie zadanie, najpierw muszą znaleźć swoje obozowisko w lesie, a następnie przetrwać tam całą noc i na drugi dzień wstawić się w komplecie przed placem ceremonii. Drużynie której pierwszej się to uda wygra nietykalność i uniknie eliminacji. Obydwie drużyny wzięły się ostro do pracy, a w sumie do podróży. Susły szły w kupie jeśli można to tak określić. Gwen i Trent razem ze sobą rozmawiali, świetnie się bawili. Heather patrzyła na nich z zadrością. Geoff szedł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Każdy starał się iść, by nie narobić szumu, hałasu. Rywale Okonie, szli innym tropem, starali się nie zgubić. Katie i Sadie słuchały poleceń od grupy i nigdzie się nie oddalały. Duncan straszył wszystkich, co jakiś czas wyskakując zza krzaka. Chris i Chef przyglądali się temu wszystkiemu z ich studia, gdzie mieli same dostatki. W końcu dotarli do obozowiska, było ciemno..Susły rozłożyły namiot, a Eva poszła łowić ryby. Izzy gdzieś uciekła. Geoff i Leshawna dobrze się bawili tańcząć. A Okonie, zbudowali namiot, pozbierali jakies roślinki i tak postanowili przetrwać noc, przy mrocznych opowieściach Duncana. Oczywiście skoro to Totalna Porażka to i musiało się wydarzyć coś Porazkowego..Na obozowisko Okonii, napadł niedźwiedź, co przestraszyło nawet Duncana...A obozowisko Susłów napadła ulewa z burzą..Przez co noc spędzili na zimnej podłodze, bez namiotu...Nazajutrz obie drużyny się przebudziły, większość zawodników było obolała. Gwen zasnęła w objęciach Trenta czy Ezekiel spał z Duncanemyafud!?. Jako pierwsi przy ceremonii pojawiły się Okonie i to one wygrały...A susły zjawiły się też w komplecie, ale ze spóźnionymi Geoffem i Leshawną, którzy całą noc przebalowali. Więc Susły musiały iść na ceremonie. Na ceremonii Geoff i Leshawna otrzymali tyle samo głosów i Chris postanowił ich oboje wywalić. *'Odcinek 7' - Czynnik Fobii 21 dzień na Wyspie to już 7 wyzwanie. Stołówka i śniadanie, wydawało by się wszystko ok, gdyby nie zjawił się kochany gospodarz Chris Mclean! Zawodników czekał zawód..Wielu zawodników nadchodzące wyzwanie skwitowało najgłupszym..Musieli walczyć ze swoimi fobiami..Drużyna która będzie miałą więcej wykonanych zadania ta wygra zadanie. Przewage od początku miały Okonie, zawodnik, więcej to szansa większa! Pierwszemu ze swoimi strachem przyszło się zmierzyć Duncanowi, mimo wielkiego strachu, postanowił przytulić Makiete Celine Dion. 1-0 dla Okonii! Do zadanie przystąpiły również Lindsay, Sadie i Katie one założyły brzydkie perułki i musiały wytrzymać z nimi do konca wyzwania. Gwen została zakopana żywcem przez Trenta. Trenta w tym czasie dopadł mim, które przestraszył. I było 1-1. Po jakimś czasie Trent odkopał ukochaną i Susły objęły prowadzenie 2-1. Izzy i Eva polecił w powietrze z Chefem rozwalonym samolotem. Harold poszedł do ubikacji, gdzie spotkały go ninja, które wrzuciły go do kibla i spuściły wodę. Heather w amfiteatrze zmierzyła się z Sumo, który ją przygniótł i równiez nie zdobyli punktów. Tyler walczył z kurczakami w kurniku. Ale uciekł po minucie i nie pokonał strachu. Cody od jakiegoś czasu przebywał w lesie gdzie miał rozbroić bombę. DJ wziął do ręki małego węża i było już 2-2. Bridgette poszła do lasu na cały dzień, jednak po paru godzinach stchórzyła...Beth miała zjeść pająki..A że to była Tarantula uciekła daleko. Ezekiel musiał wydoić krowe, zrobił to z trudem ale było już 3-2 dla OKONI! Noah musiał skoczyć z trampoliny, udało mu się i 3-3! Samolot Chefa wylądował i Izzy oraz Eva wykonały zadania 4-4!Bomba Codiego wybuchła i nie zdobył punktu..I pozostałe zawodniczki Katie, Sadie i Lindsay zdjęły perułki i w wyzwaniu było 6-5 dla Okonii, dzięki czemu wyzwanie wygrali! A na ceremoni po raz kolejny miały się zjawić Susły. Jednogłośnie wyleciał Tyler, dla którego to był koniec przygody na Wawanakwie! *'Odcinek 8' - W górę strumienia? 24 dzień na Wananakwa..Zawodnicy muszą znosić swoje humory już ponad 3 tygodnie..Ale, mają jeden wspólny cel, wygrac 100 patoli. Chris ogłasza zadanie przy plaży. Ich dzisiejszym zadaniem będą,musieli? popłynąć canoe? na sąsiednią Wyspę Kości, przetransportować swoje łódki na drugi koniec wyspy przez sam jej środek, potem rozpalić wielkie ognisko sygnalizacyjne i wrócić do Obozu. Chris dał jedną uwagę, by nie zabierać nic z przeklętej wyspy. Obydwie drużyny uznały zadanie za łatwe i podzielili się na pary do wiosłowania. Gwen z Trentem wiosłowała, Cody z Lindsay, a Eva, Noah i Heather musieli się męczyć razem. W przeciwnej drużynie podzielili się: Duncan z Ezekielem, Izzy z Dj'em, Bridgette z Beth oraz Katie, Sadie i Harold razem. Zawodnikom dłużył się czas w łódkach, chyba najprzyjemniej było w łódce Trenta i Gwen, tak oni potrafi spędzić czas, na wspólnych pogaduszkach. Wkońcu dopłynęli do wymarzonej Wyspy Kości. Obydwie drużyny wzięły za łódki i zaczęły się przedzierać przez las..Jedni poszli na lewo a drudzy na prawo. Okonie poszły na lewo i po drodze Duncan złamał nogę, przez co nie mógł iść dalej..Ezekiel i spółka wzięli go do jednej z Canoe i postanowili przetransportować go na niej. Drużynie Susłów, też nie szło najlepiej..Lindsay i Noah zakopali się w ruchomych piaskach. Na szczęście po jakimś czasie udało im się uratować dwójke i pobiegli dalej by nie tracić cennych sekund. Obydwie drużyny po drugiej stronie wyspy znalazły się w tym samym czasie, a ognisko pierwsi rozpaliły Okonie dzięki Izzy. Ale czekała ich ostatnia częśc wyzwania...Dzięki poświeceniu Trenta z Evą i szybkiemu wiosłowaniu Susły przełamały złą passe. A Beth zrobiła coś czego nie powinna zabrała jakiś mały totemik z wyspy. Na ceremonii miał wylecieć Harold, lecz z powodu kontuzji Duncana on odpadł z WySpy ToTaLNeJ PoRaŻKi. *'Odcinek 9' - Paintball i polowanie na jelenia. 27 dzień i 9 wyzwanie na Wawanakwie! Chris postanowił, przed wyzwaniem obudzić zawodników w dość nietypowy sposób, przeleciał samolotem na Wawanakwie. Na śniadanie każdy dostał puszkę fasoli. Nie zdązył nikt złapać, a Sadie je już wszystkie pochłonęła, ma dziewczyna spust. Na zawodników czekało polowanie na Jelenia. Myśliwymi zostali w Okoniach Izzy, Dj i Harold, a z Susłów Lindsay, Trent i Cody. Zaś zwierzyną Sadie,Katie,Bridgette, Beth i Ezekiel z Okonii oraz z Susłów Gwen, Heathr, Eva i Noah. Jako pierwsze na ucieczke wyruszyły jelenie. Wiele jelenii, uważało że to co robią to największe upokorzenie w życiu. Następnie na żerowanie wyruszyli łowcy. Okoniom się zbyt nie chciało, ale wiadomośc że Heather jest jeleniem wprawi w radość wszystkich i pobiegli jej szukać. ? Wszyscy zawodnicy musieli wykonać im określone zadania. Trent z Codym poszli do działania i trafili Sadie i Katie z Bridgette. Okonie zamiast polować poszli do stołówki i zajadali się chipsami Chefa. ? Zadanie trwało i trwało..Chef dopadł łowców z Okonii i zabrał im broń. Chris postanowił przerwać wyzwanie i zwycięstwo przyznać Susłom. Dzięki czemu drugi raz na ceremonii zasiadły Okonie. Na ceremonii wyleciała Bridgette, ponieważ koledzy ją obwinali za porażkę, chociaż nie słusznie. *'Odcinek 10 '- Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału. 30 dzień i 10 odcinek Na Wanawanakwie! Rano wszystkich kochany Chrisio obudził zawodników i kazał im się spotkać się na plazy. Tam ogłosił że następne zadanie będą musieli zcierpieć w kuchni i przygotować 3 daniowy posiłek, a każdy oceniony będzie przez niego samego. Każdy musiał wybrać Chefa kuchni, który wymyśli temat przewodni posiłku i będzie pilnował porządku w drużynie. U Susłów Heather zyskała bycie szefową kuchni, a u Okoni tą funkcje objęła Izzy (DAFUG?:O). Susły podzieliły się na trzy 2 osobowe zespoły. Lindsay z Evą musiały przygotować sałatkę grecką, Gwen z Trentem musieli zrobić spaghetti a Cody z Noah postanowili przygotować deser. A u Okoni Dj z Haroldem zrobił przystawkę, Sadie i Katie na obiad zrobiły żeberka oraz Beth z Ezekiel zrobiły karaluchy w sosie jako deser, a wszystkim kierowała Izzy. Jednak nadszedł czas konsumpcji. Susły za Sałatke i Spaghetii otrzymały 16 pkt, a Okonie za przystawke i obiad główny otrzymały 17 pkt. O dziwo kunszt Izzy prowadził. I przyszedł czas na deser Susły otrzymały 5 pkt, a Okonie 0 za szatanski i wredny pomysł Izzy. Okonie były złe na Izzy bo przegrały 5* kolacje i na ceremonii wyleciała Izzy. *'Odcinek 11 '- Komu możesz zaufać? 33 dzień i 11 odcinek zmagań na wyspie. Rano Gwen na śniadanie dostała resztki z poprzedniego wyzwania, a nie trzeba tłumaczyć jakie to były resztki, a następnej nabijała się z Heather co jej się nie podobało. Chris wpadł do stołówki i wyjaśni że kolejne zadanie będzie polegało na działaniu w parach. Pierwszy zadaniem było ekstremalna wspinaczka górska. Z Okonii Chris wyznaczył Harold i Ezekiela a z rywali Trenta i Eve. Zadanie polegało na tym że jedna osoba się wspinała a druga pilnowała by nie spadła. Na początku Harold szybciej się wspinał lecz Chef zrzucił na niego beczke i spadł za Eve, która przyśpieszyła, lecz zastał ją wybuch. Jednak ten wybuch zamiast Evy wystraszył Harolda i zadanie wygrała Eva z Susłami. Kolejna częśc to konkurs gotowania..Z Okonii wybrano Beth i Sadie a z rywali Codiego i Lindsay. A daniem było przyrządzenie rybyy fugu. Lindsay zapewniła że zrobi to bez problemu więc Cody jej zaufał. Sadie przyrządziła które bez problemu pochłonęła Beth, a Cody się zatruł, dzięki czemu było 1-1, a Codym zajął się Chef. Kolejne część była podzielona na 3 części, na 3 zadania w ciemno. Pierwszym było zadanie "Ślepy Wilhelm Tell" adanie polega na tym, że jeden zawodnik musi strzelając z procy jabłkami, zrzucić strzałę z głowy partnera, jak najmniej go uszkadzając. Z Okonii Rzucała Katie a cierpiała Beth, a z rywali rzucała Heather a cierpiał Noah. Ostatecznie pierwszą część wygrały Susły, następna część to Ślepy trapez, Sadie i Gwen miały zawiązane oczy i stanęły na pomoście i czekać na sygnał do skoku od Ezekiela oraz Trenta. W tym wyzwaniu lepiej zadziała współka Gwen i Trenta, więc już z góry stało się jasne że 3 część jest nie potrzebna. Jednak ceremonii nie było i zwyciezcy pojechali do SPA. *'Odcinek 12' - Podstawy Napręzenia 36 dzień, 12 wyzwanie i tak dalej.. Zawodnikom się wydawało ze będzie dzień wolnego, a tu nagle z głosników rozbrzmiał głos, Chefa, który rozkazał zawodnikom stawić się w Porcie Wstydu. Jakie było zdziwienie gdy zauważyli Chefa w stroju wojskowym, lecz zaraz wszyscy byli cicho, bo odprawę którą zrobił Chris wszystkim zostanie w pamięci, każde nie posłuszeństwo karał kijem, i oznajmił że jego rozkazy wyeliminują wszystkie patałachy z gry, przedstawił również kilka zasad np. "Od teraz każdy zwraca się do niego "Per Panie Kucharzu", "kto rezygnuje ten bije w dzwonek w porcie wstydu" i "W tym dniu ma odpaść jedna osoba".Pierwsze zadanie które ich czekało to było trzymanie w górze Canoe, a osoba która pierwsza opuści je zostanie wyeliminowana! A jak nikt nie odpadnie to nie będzie Lunchu. A na górze łódek siedzieli Chef i Chris. Do wieczora wytrwały obie drużyny, ale ostatecznie poddała się Lindsay która poszła do Portu Wstydu, a Chef pozwolił reszcie pójść do stołówki. 10 minut na zjedzenie resztek, bo taka była ów kolacja, była przerwą przed treningiem nocnym. Wieczorny trening polegał na tym, że wszyscy tańczyli, tak jak to robił Szef.Kolejne zadanie odbyło się na stołówce. Wszyscy mieli napisać esej na 300 słów o tym jak bardzo kochają Szefa. Ten kto zaśnie lub nie dokończy zadania zostanie wyeliminowany.Wyleciał Trent i Dj. Dał im na to 3 godziny. Rano mieli biec na torze z przeszkodami, tak długo aż wszyscy nie zejdą poniżej jednej minuty. Pare osób nie wytrwało..Zaraz potem rozległ się głos Szefa, który kazał tym co zostali stawić się o 7 rano. Zostali Sadie,Katie oraz Ezekiel z Okonii, oraz Heather,Gweni Eva z Susłów. Ostatecznie Ezekiel wywalczył nietykalność Okonią i Chef mu oznajmił że zawsze pójdzie z nim na wojne. Z Susłów przez intryge wyleciał Trent. Tabela Eliminacji i ... Tabela Eliminacji i Wyników * Status: : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji (dzięki innym członkom drużyny) : - Przegrana konkurencji : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (decyzją przegranych) : - Eliminacja (dyskwalifikacja) : - Rezygnacja : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a * Drużyny: Związki Miłosne (odwzajemnione) * Miłosne (Nieodwzajemnione) * Przyjaźnie * Konflikty * Sojusze * : - Kolor Zabójczych Okonii : - Kolor Wrzeszczących Susłów : Kategoria:Zawieszone fikcje